


Alone in Paris

by gotsichi7



Series: not so drabble [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Jinyoung travels alone, M/M, Markjin in paris, but i'm thinking of fleshing this out, its not quite explained, lol, minor soulmate AU, paris cliches ensue, tell me if you are interested, vampire!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsichi7/pseuds/gotsichi7
Summary: Jinyoung travels to Paris alone and unexpectedly gains a housemate. Jinyoung doesn’t know which one is weirder; the peculiar circumstance that they become housemates or the housemate himself, Mark Tuan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Are you a figment of my imagination?, i am constantly on edge because of you, Stop acting like you don’t know how cute you are

Jinyoung walked down the bright lights that illuminated the wet pavements that had been drizzled by rain just an hour ago. His eyes examine the street and he looked around for the restaurant he had been looking for. He checks his phone one more time in hopes that he had the right place. He reads the sign and smiles at the waiter that was standing at the door already rushing to open it before he arrives.

“Is it possible for me to get a table at the rooftop?” he asked, careful with his pronunciation. The woman smiled widely at him and nods. “Will there be other guest sir?”

“No, just a table for one”

Jinyoung follows her lead as she finds him a table meant for two. He thanks her as she sets down the menu in front of him. Jinyoung takes a moment to take in the view.  The Eiffel tower was decorating the Paris night sky at a distance right in front of Jinyoung’s eyes. It’s not fully dark yet but the view was still breathtaking.

“Are you ready to order, sir?”

Jinyoung looked at the women sheepishly. The menu was in French and he could barely understand the little description that was written in English. “What would you recommend?”

She smiled and pointed at a few things. Despite not understanding anything, he agreed, making sure there was wine to accompany her recommendation. When his wine came out with the complimentary bread that was obviously meant for two, he wondered why the seat in front of him was empty.

-o0o-

Jinyoung stepped out of his bedroom to find a stranger in his kitchen. His eyes were wide open in shock as the stranger rummaged the fridge. First of all, this man could be anybody but Jinyoung was sure he was not the house owner. Jinyoung remembered the old man that had rented the place to him for his trip and the man that stood at the fridge was too young and too skinny to be even be related to the man. Plus, the man that had rented him the place was French, the man in front of him was clearly Asian despite his dyed dark brown hair. Jinyoung was about to fall asleep in the master bedroom when a loud clank was heard from the kitchen, successfully bringing him to his current situation.

“Ex-excuse me” Jinyoung stuttered causing the man to stop his rummaging and started looking at him. “Who are you and what are you doing here?”

The man was shocked at first. He scanned Jinyoung from top to bottom and for a moment Jinyoung felt like prey under the dark eyes of the stranger. Then, there was a wicked smile splayed across his face and Jinyoung felt his heart beat so fast. He wasn’t sure if it was because this stranger was drop dead gorgeous or it was because the stranger’s wicked smirk spelt out danger. Jinyoung can’t quite put a finger on it.

“I didn’t realize the old man rented out the place” he mumbled, finally easing his intense gaze of off Jinyoung.

“Who are you?” Jinyoung croaked. His voice was faltering either from the peculiarity of the situation or the fact that the stranger in his house was making his heart beat funny.

“The name is Mark Tuan. I live here” Mark said smoothly. He was pacing toward Jinyoung slowly and with each step Jinyoung felt his knees weaken.

“But the owner rented the place to me yesterday. You can’t be living here” Jinyoung exasperated. Mark however just smirked. His eyes were light brown and seemed to be so alive. His skin was pale and it almost shined when he walked into the moonlight. All the windows were opened and the warm night wind was making the curtains dance. For a moment, Jinyoung felt like he was watching a movie where the heroine finally meets the handsome hero. The whole scene in slow motion as Mark approached him.

“What is your name, cutie?”

Jinyoung swallowed. Mark was standing directly in front of him and the flawlessness of his features made his throat dry. How could someone be so attractive?

“J-Jinyoung”

“Where are you from, Jinyoung?”

“Korea”

“Hmm” he hummed. The color in his eyes dancing as a smirk played on his face.

“Are you alone?” Mark said in Korean; startling Jinyoung in the change of language. It takes a heartbeat longer than it should but Jinyoung nodded. “Weird. People don’t usually travel to Paris alone. Unless you are here for work?”

Jinyoung shook his head. His lips form a tight straight line as he nodded, dismissively.

“Well, you can go to bed now. I’m sorry for waking you. I’ll keep my noise to a minimum”

Jinyoung closes the door behind him and sighed. There was a weird stranger in his kitchen and really he should call the owner or the police or someone to make him leave but somehow Jinyoung doesn’t want to. Somehow, something in his heart tells him, Mark wasn’t going to hurt him nor was he going to go anywhere.

-o0o-

“So is it just me or am I the only one who can see you?”

Two days is all it takes for Jinyoung to catch on. They were sitting at a café together. The weather was perfect for a date in the sun but Mark insists he is allergic. He had shades on with a hood that covered almost all of his face.

“Didn’t take you long to realize, eh?”

Jinyoung swallowed. He had noticed weird things. They had gone to restaurants and visit museums. Jinyoung had asked for a table for two but the server had looked at him suspiciously. Mark then whispers to him _Table for one._ The same thing had happened to admission tickets. Jinyoung would be in line with Mark for tickets and when he wants to purchase the tickets, Mark is gone. Though, as soon as He walked into the museum, he finds Mark smirking at him.

“Are you a figment of my imagination?” Jinyoung asked. He could feel his face turn pale. The realization that he might be mad making him turn white.

Mark smirked, a small chuckle leaving his mouth.

“Just eat, cutie” Mark motioned to the food that Jinyoung had ordered for himself. The waiter taking his order like Jinyoung was sitting alone.

“What are you?” he whispers. The weight of all the stares he had gotten in the streets while he was with Mark finally making sense. up until now, everyone else only saw him talking to himself. _I must be going crazy._

“Why? Are you scared of me?” Mark asked. Jinyoung stared into his eyes. The light brown of his irises seemed to be moving, enchanting him into a trance.

“Not really” Jinyoung stuttered. Mark cocked his eyebrows at him but it was true. He had thought about how Mark wasn’t normal; he had been wondering about the peculiar nature of his sudden housemate. He couldn’t be in the sunlight and he could appear as and where he wanted. His hands were colder than any other hands Mark has ever touched. And yet, Jinyoung was sure Mark wouldn’t harm him. He was sure Mark wouldn’t leave him; almost like a presence that made him feel safe and secure. It was a feeling in his gut he couldn’t shake no matter how hard he tried.

Mark was made him feel constantly on edge but the thought of Mark going away scared him even more.

“Do you think I’m only part of your imagination?” Mark asked. His gaze intense on Jinyoung’s face.

Jinyoung shakes his head. Mark was simply too vivid. He had felt Mark hold him back when a zooming motorbike was passing by. He had felt Mark’s ice cold hands when they went on the Eiffel tower.

_‘Why aren’t you with a girlfriend?’_

_‘I don’t swing that way’ – Jinyoung laughed, trying too hard to stare at the Paris city lights rather than the way those light reflect of Mark’s pale skin._

_‘Then, no boyfriend?’ – Mark teases, his face coming a little too close for comfort. Jinyoung shakes his head with a mumble of no and he jumps slightly when he felt cold fingers touch his hands in his pocket. He saw the small smirk on Mark’s face when Jinyoung intertwines their fingers tighter together in the pocket of his coat._

_‘Your hands are cold.’_

_‘I know.’_

Mark was still intensely staring at him as if he was trying to decipher his thoughts. Jinyoung lazily playing with the food that was set in front of him. There is a pregnant silence before Jinyoung finds the guts to look at the handsome man in front of him. their eyes meet and Jinyoung feels his heart quicken.

“If you want to know, meet me back at home” And Mark disappears into thin air.

-o0o-

Jinyoung doesn’t go back home immediately. He stared at the empty spot where Mark had sat, frozen. He doesn’t snap out of it until a waiter comes and asked if he is alright. He nods, insisting for the bill despite his untouched lunch. He walked towards the house in a sort of trance.

It was hard to grasp on what was really going on. There was so many questions; so many things he didn’t understand. And only Mark Tuan had the answers. the man that might be an elaborate hallucination that he had conjured up on his lone trip to a foreign city due to his loneliness had the answers to the mess in his head.

_I must really be going mad._

But then Jinyoung makes it home and he could feel his heart thrum painfully in his chest. He was tense. Nerves were breaking his ability to function properly. Just as he was about to touch the door knob, the door flies open to reveal Mark. He has a huge smile on his face, something between relief and happiness.

“I thought you wouldn’t want to come”

Jinyoung smiled weakly. “I need answers”

Mark dragged him to the couch. His hand was gripping his arm gently tugging him to sit. Then, Mark paced around the living room.

“I don’t know where to start”

Jinyoung looked at the other. There was an unnatural speed in his pacing, the turn on his heel swift and his feet lightly thudding the floor despite his powerful steps. Jinyoung doesn’t understand the whole situation.

“I think I’m in love with you” Jinyoung blurts before he could stop it. Mark crashes on the ground after a stumble on his own feet. For the first time since Jinyoung has met Mark, Jinyoung sees something he hadn’t seen in the other; clumsiness. Mark stuttered; seeming to gather his words as he closes and open his mouth. The words that successfully leave his mouth add up to nothing and it’s cute. Mark was incoherent and it was cute.

“What?!” Mark finally manages. He is on his feet now, looking at Jinyoung with disbelief and somewhat anger. Maybe because Jinyoung can’t help but smile. Despite the thundering speed of Jinyoung’s heartbeat he thinks Mark is cute.

“Stop acting like you don’t know just how cute you are” Jinyoung blurts. Mark’s jaw drops to the floor; completely baffled by the nonsense Jinyoung was sprouting. To be honest, Jinyoung doesn’t know what he was saying as well. Well, he does know what he is saying because it is the awful damn truth, even if he himself can’t believe it.

“I am not cute!” Mark enraged, eyes bulging out at Jinyoung. Jinyoung however feels giggles surface. “Stop laughing, Jinyoung. What is so funny?”

Jinyoung just laughs louder, clutching his stomach that was starting to hurt from laughing so much. Mark groaned and mumbled something about not being taken seriously. _He is so fucking adorable._

The next thing Jinyoung knows is he is pinned on the wall, hands firm on his sides, Mark’s face so close. _Too close._

There it is again, the unnatural speed and swiftness, Mark can manage. In a heartbeat Jinyoung was pinned on the other side of the room. He felt the air in his lungs knocked out and his heart thundering faster and faster.

“Do you mean it?” Mark’s breath hits his face making Jinyoung shudder. His heart was still finding a way to calm down at the dangerous glare Mark had on him. Mark looked like he could devour him.

“Do I mean what?” Jinyoung challenged despite knowing exactly what Mark means. Jinyoung watched as Mark’s eyes flicker to his lips before he visibly swallowed. Mark wanted to kiss him. Jinyoung could see that.

It happened on the spur of the moment. Jinyoung kisses him, shocked to be met with surprisingly warm lips. The press of Jinyoung’s lips to Mark’s caused a muffled whimper of surprise but Mark holds the back of his head holding him in place as they find their rhythm. It’s electrical and Jinyoung feels a surge of warmth fill his chest despite the chill that runs down his spine as Mark’s cold hand cups his cheek.

Mark presses him further into the wall, trapping him with his own body. His free hand placed just above his jeans as Jinyoung wrapped his arm around Mark’s neck. They break apart for what seems like an eternity when Jinyoung feels his lungs give in but Mark looks at him with a new fervor.

“Why do you make me feel this way?” Jinyoung whispered.

“I make you feel what way?” Mark asked with a shit eating grin. Mark smiled with his revenge.

“You make me feel safe when I don’t even know you. It feels like I have known you all my life but I really just met you. Your hands are cold when it touches mine but it feels me with warmth. When you kiss me, I feel complete. _Why do you make me feel this way? What are you, Mark Tuan?”_

Mark stared at him wide eyed like he had seen a ghost.

“Please give me answers. I need to know” Jinyoung begs, placing his hand on Mark’s cold cheek and stroking it with the pad of his thumb. Mark’s expression softens and he searches the ground for his words. Jinyoung knew him for less than 48 hours and he could feel what Mark could feel. It was crazy. _He was crazy._

“You’re going to need to sit down for this”

-o0o-

“So, what you are telling me is that I’m your soul mate?”

“Well, not exactly but the concept is the same”

Jinyoung swallowed. Mark had explained to him that he was a vampire. There weren’t many of his kind left but they still lived among humans and he had friends from around the world. He explained that vampires had invisibility capabilities that hid them from everyone when they didn’t want to be seen but there was such a concept that when a vampire tries to hide itself from its destined mate, it would never work.

Just as Jinyoung had found Mark rummaging through his fridge.

“So, let me get this straight” Jinyoung took a deep breath before slowly exhaling. This was a lot to process. “All that time, you let me seem like a crazy person, talking to myself?”

“Well,” Mark looked thoughtfully for a moment before letting out a hesitant but clear. “Yeah”

“People thought I was talking to myself like a crazy person” Jinyoung cried, completely baffled.

“To be honest, I was skeptical at first. I have waited 300 years for a mate and no one had ever seen me. When you did I couldn’t believe it. You saw me even though no one else did and that alone amazed me”

“Unbelievable” Jinyoung groaned. “You owe me. You made me look like a crazy person”

“Whatever you want, my angel” Mark chuckled.

Jinyoung thinks for a second before a large smile finds itself on his face. “I have something in mind”

-o0o-

“Hi, is it possible for me to get a table at the rooftop?”

Jinyoung smiled at the familiar face that greeted him at the door. It was the same waitress that had greeted him at the door on the night he had arrived in Paris. “Would that be a table for two then sir?”

Jinyoung nods and is delighted to be led to the same table he once sat alone. Mark smiled at him. He was dressed in a handsome blue suit and his dark brown styled smartly away from his face. Jinyoung can’t take his eyes off him despite the glimmering lights of the Paris night sky calling for his attention.

Mark ordered for them. Since Jinyoung still couldn’t read the menu and Mark could speak at least 5 languages. French being the one he newly learnt.

“So you wanted a romantic dinner date with the Eiffel tower view?” Mark retorted. “Such a cliché”

Jinyoung just smiled as the waitress brought out their wine and complimentary bread. At least, the bread would be enough for two.

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by [Jon Cozart’s - Tourist: a love song from Paris](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8B80XV7Ndt8). Based on the idea that one travels to Paris on a trip meant for two. And Vamp!Mark has a lot of uncharted waters that i would like to elaborate but probably in another piece. tell me if i should write it <3


End file.
